Trick-or-Treat!
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: The Straw Hat crew finds themselves experiencing something new after their magician starts freaking out about it. And that would be Halloween! Just a prelude to a story I'm writing. I hope all of you are enjoying Halloween! Review who or what you're being! I'm steampunk! Rated for one swear word.


Yo! This is just a hastily written one-shot for Halloween. I don't own anything EXCEPT Tsukiko, the plotline, the island, and Tsuki-chan's powers.

TSUKIKO IS IN A FANFIC I'M CURRENTLY ATTEMPTING TO WRITE.

SHE ACTUALLY IS NOT ARBITRARY.

READ.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The scream from the magician was deafening.

All of the Straw Hats who weren't on the deck raced there, concerned for their nakama and prepared to fight any enemy.

"Tsukiko-chan! Are you alright?!" Sanji yelled, bursting through the doors to the deck.

However, the crew did not expect what they ended up seeing…

Luffy sat in front of Tsukiko, a rather confused look on his face. "Why'd you scream?"

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HALLOWEEN IS?!" She screamed back, flailing her arms at her captain.

"Just don't. Is it from your island?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"No! It's a worldwide holiday! Samhain, All Hallow's Eve, Day of the Dead! Halloween! Someone please tell me you know what Halloween is!" The Mage exclaimed, working herself into a panic.

Robin nodded slightly. "Halloween… I believe I've read a book on the subject. Before the World Government, there were separate governments. There were worldwide holidays and Halloween was one of them. I don't know much more than that. The book was in an ancient language called English." She answered.

The purplette didn't speak after that, she just sank to her knees and started crying. "Tsukiko, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Chopper asked, walking over to the sobbing Mage.

"No! I'm not okay! None of you have celebrated Halloween before! You all just crushed my heart and ripped my childhood into little tiny pieces!" Tsukiko sobbed/screamed, weakly hitting the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Nami, whom had her eye on the horizon, spoke. "Island dead ahead! Looks like an autumn one!"

At those words, Tsukiko jumped up. "AUTUMN ISLAND?! LUFFY. WE. NEED. TO. GO. THERE. NOW." She screeched, poking the aforementioned Straw Hat in the face with every word. "You are _all_ celebrating Halloween with me, whether you like it or not." Tsukiko demanded, turning to the rest of the crew.

"Island? Let's go!" Luffy cheered, jumping in the air.

Tsukiko started pacing back and forth. "Costumes… candy… treat bags… frights… trick-or-treating… ghouls… ghosts… demons… magic! Magic, magic, magic!" Tsukiko spun herself in the air with her powers, muttering to herself excitedly. "And the songs! All the possibilities! Halloweentown! Thriller! Monster Mash! The instrumentals! The Scary Godmother soundtrack! **I can hardly wait!** " The fifteen year old stopped in mid air.

" _What_?" Zoro asked, thoroughly confused by the girl's muttering.

"Ugh, I have to explain. Halloween's is a day where the supernatural world and the regular world meld and the supernatural side can cross to our side. In order to ward off evil spirits, people wear costumes. In modern tradition, small children to teens go from door-to-door in order to 'trick-or-treat'. Trick-or-treating is where you knock on a person's door, say 'trick-or-treat' and then you get free candy. The trick is if the person answering the door is in a scary costume, and the treat is the candy. And people with better costumes get more candy. Got it?" Tsukiko explained and the crew had different reactions.

"Candy?!" The immature boys (minus Usopp plus Franky) exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Free?!" Nami asked, the Beli symbol in her eyes.

"S-supernatural?!" Usopp stammered, his legs quaking.

"And the best part is, no one cares what you actually look like! Chopper, you can be yourself without anyone being scared of you! Brook, people will think you're a fricking Halloween expert! Robin, you could sprout a third eye and people would laugh and tell you it's cool!"

The three mentioned pirates had different levels of amazement and joy. Robin's eyes widened and she smiled. Brook smiled a skeletal smile and he would be in tears of joy, that is… if he had eyes to cry from (SKULL JOKE!). Chopper actually started sniffling, his tears of joy were so bountiful.

"Let's costume up!" Tsukiko cheered and spun in a circle, her outfit changing in a shimmer of blue and silver magic to a purple dress with a bustle and it was covered in spiderwebs. A matching witch hat plopped itself onto her head. Her silver crescent moon necklace, her treasure, hung glittering in the low neckline. She was wearing black glittering heels to top it all off.

"Ooh ooh! Me next! Me next!" Luffy laughed. bouncing up and down.

"Okay, okay! Hold still!" Tsukiko twirled her finger at her captain and his outfit changed in a shimmer of reddish-goldish magic. His outfit changes to that of a stereotypical pirate; gold buttoned and frilly-sleeved shirt, his hat found itself in the shape of Jack Sparrow's hat (but it was an illusion, the hat was still the same) belted pants and a scabbard with a toy sword in it. On his feet, resided brown boots.

Once the crew had gotten their costumes from their magician, they all admired them; amazed by her skill with her powers and handiwork.

Chopper found himself in a mini doctor's uniform, complete with a face mask, scrubs, gloves (for reindeer, how Tsukiko managed that, the world may never know.), and a stethoscope.

Robin found herself in a long white dress with a gold collar and a golden olive wreath on her head. Gold bangles drooped around her wrists and a gold belt tied around her waist. "I know how much you love history, so I thought I'd share some of my homeland's. There is a group of islands collectively called Greece near where I'm from, and in ancient times the people there worshipped gods and goddesses. I chose your costume to look like the goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and a bunch of other things."

Nami found herself in an ironic cat burglar suit. It was made of a soft velveteen and had ears, a bandit's mask, and a tail, her cat makeup and whiskers magically done up. The costume even had a tail that moved where she wanted it to.

Franky found himself in some sort of robot costume. "What am I supposed to be, Tsukiko-sis?" He had asked.

"A mythical alien robot called a Transformer. I can change it to a Gundam if you want. Maybe even the Titanfall Titan if I try hard enough!" Tsukiko answered, chuckling. Franky just shrugged and continued inspecting the quality of the costume.

Brook laughed at his costume: the Dark Witch had switched his clothes to tattered ones and added fake (but realistic) bits of flesh to his bones. She even gave him glasses where the eyes could fall out and dangle by magic and would react to his laugh by flying wildly around. What's better for a living skeleton than being a zombie?

Zoro found himself in a black shihakusho with the Japanese number 11 on the back. His swords were strapped to his back. "You're a Soul Reaper, a spirit who helps souls move onto the afterlife in the Seireitei and beats up Hollows. The 11 on your back represents the 11th Squad of the 13 Court Guard Squads. They're the ones who do the most fighting." Tsukiko explained and the swordsman smirked.

"I like it."

Usopp found himself in a rather strange getup. He was wearing lederhosen, wooden clogs, and a Robin-Hood-esque hat. "Tsukiko? What am I supposed to be?"

"Pinocchio!"

" _Who_?"

Tsukiko's jaw dropped. "Oh, just for that, I'll make it so you're _really_ Pinocchio!" She stomped over and flicked Usopp in the nose. "Did that hurt, puppet-boy?"

"No! Not at all!" Usopp exclaimed and his nose grew an inch. "Wah! What did you do to my nose?!"

"Made it more fitting to the costume. If you keep lying, it'll keep growing. Trick. Or. Treat."

Sanji was laughing at poor Usopp's misery while Tsukiko gave him his costume. He found himself in an outfit similar to that of Zeff's. "Aw, Tsukiko-chan! This is fantastic! Thank you so much!"

"Now now, let's get going!" Tsukiko waved it off and pointed straight ahead. "To HALLOWEEN!"

The crew landed on the island, with Tsukiko being the first one off the Sunny.

They found their way to a town soon enough. And, to their surprise and Tsukiko's absolute happiness, it was decked out in Halloween decorations! "HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! WOO HOO!" Tsukiko cheered, bouncing several feet in the air.

The group split up to go trick-or-treating, the Idiot Trio with Tsukiko and Brook and the others in another group.

The pirates talked to the villagers, who were all dressed up as ghosts, zombies, vampires, or other monsters. Their costumes were _very_ realistic. Almost _too_ realistic.

After going around the island trick-or-treating (which took about four hours), Tsukiko and the others headed back to the ship. "That was so much FUN!" Luffy cheered, throwing his fists in the air. "Can we come back next year?"

"I don't know Luffy, it was chance that we came to this place. We may not find it again." Nami replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Nami. But I did manage to find something to make it a hell of a lot easier." Tsukiko grinned, holding up a Jack-O'-Lantern shaped Eternal Pose with the words 'Trikker Triet' engraved on the top in gold.

"Yay! That means we can come back!" Chopper jumped up and hugged Tsukiko.

As the crew pulled away, the island faded into darkness, as if it were never there. A shout emitted from the fading island and the Straw Hats turned as it was vanishing.

 **"Happy Halloween!"**


End file.
